As mobile devices become more powerful, file sharing continues to increase. As a result, files wind up with unintended receivers. This may be due to a legitimate receiver forwarding the file or the sender inadvertently sharing the file. This proves especially problematic for companies as employees become increasingly mobile and use their own devices to transfer and receive work-related files. Accordingly, there is a need to securely store and transfer files such that only intended receivers may access them.